The Edge of Glory (song)
"The Edge of Glory" is a song written by Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay and DJ White Shadow for Born This Way. On May 5th, 2011, radio station 96.1 KISS announced that they'll receive and play "The Edge of Glory" on Monday, the 9th.http://twitter.com/#!/961KISS/status/66250838749888512 It is the first promotional single to be released from the album as part of the iTunes Countdown for Born This Way. The song premiered on the radio one hour before the release on iTunes. Radios played a shortened version (4:20) sent by Interscope. The song was registered on BMI on May 17, 2011. On May 11th, Gaga announced the song will be the official third single from the album after it topped download charts worldwide shortly after it's release. The song was sent to US radios on May 17th. Background Gaga revealed during the Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga interview that the song is "about your last moment on earth, the moment of truth, the moment before you leave earth." In the same interview Gaga stated that she wrote "The Edge of Glory" after the death of her grandfather. The song title was revealed by Stephen G. Hill through a tweet. : "And the Lady GaGa...aural energy that had my speakers gasping for water afterwards. The joint "The Edge of Glory"...phenomenal!" 7:48 PM Jan 24th via web Prior to the release of the song title, Gaga tweeted the following in 2010. : "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment with you." 2:52 PM Sep 25th via Twitter for BlackBerry® During the interview Musicians@Google Present: Google Goes Gaga she explains that “''one of the songs on the album that is truly one of my favorites, it's called 'Edge of Glory' and it's kind of a sad story. Sorry to be a downer. But my grandpa died about five months ago, and my dad and I were going to say goodbye to him at the hospice, and I got out a big thing of agave tequila and my dad sat next to me at the piano and we started to doing shots back and fourth, and I wrote 'Edge of Glory' on the piano and my dad and I cried. The song's about your last moment on Earth, the moment of truth, the edge of glory is that moment right before you leave the Earth. So that song can be played on the piano, but it's actually set to this giant, huge, techno rock, Springsteen-esque dance beat. I actually had Clarence Clemons from the E Street Band come in and play saxophone on it. It's fucking beautiful.” Gaga stated during her interview with ''NME that “''She's perpetually unhappy with what creates. Even though she might tell you that 'Edge Of Glory' is a pop masterpiece, when it's all said and finished there will be things dreads, and every time listens to it she'll hear them.” During her interview with E! News, Gaga said that : ''"The song is about, how when I watch my grandpa die, I believe that he looks my grandmother and I realize that he was a champion in the life and that's when he's able to go to the edge of glory that represents being on the edge of that glorious moment." Composition "The Edge of Glory" is an upbeat song of dance-pop and electro-pop tendencies. It is notable for the use of synthesizers executed in a manner highly influenced by smooth jazz, as well as the inclusion of a saxophone solo by Clarence Clemons. Live performances Lady Gaga first performed the song live at the BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend. She played an acoustic piano rendition without the saxophone breakdown. Lyrics There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong Tonight yeah baby Tonight yeah baby Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight It's hot to feel the rush To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to To the edge with you Where we can both far in love I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight Yeah baby tonight yeah baby I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight Alright! Alright! Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah babay It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight Alright! Alright! It's hot to feel the rush To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to To the edge with you Where we can both far in love I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you Music Video On May 17, 2011, Laurieann Gibson revealed to Rap-UpTV that the music video of Gaga's third single to Born This Way, would be filmed very soon. She also gave a hint- "We'll be very fishy..." Credits Personnel *Programming — Fernando Garibay *Keyboard — Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay *Guitars — Kareem "Jesus" Devlin Byrne *Saxophone — Clarence Clemons *Recording — Dave Russell at The Living Room Studios (Mid-October 2010, Oslo ) *Assistant at The Living Room Studios — George Tanderø, Ken Knapstad *Mixing — Dave Russel at Germano Studios (New York ) *Assistant — Kenta Yonesaka, Kevin Porter, Al Carlson *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire *LG Laurieann hints to RapUpTV about the video Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs Category:Singles Category:Born This Way Singles